


Win(e and Dine) Me Over

by kuro49



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moz has perfect recall, some days he wished he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win(e and Dine) Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> If Mozzie had a superpower, it would be cockblocking Neal.

Really, he would knock if it makes any actual difference. Except he is sitting at Neal's kitchen table, sipping a good glass of Lafite when they crash through the front door with fumbling hands and kiss-dazed eyes.

And that is exactly why Mozzie doesn't date.

He hates the lack of control, the lost focus, and the inability to see reason beyond a hand tugging at the belt. And of course, he also hates the irrationality of it all. That somehow, love and sex can make things better when it only serves to complicate an already complicated situation.

Take exhibit A.

"I had my suspicions, but did I need to see it? No, not at all."

They don't break apart as fast as they come through the doors. Well, the Suit tries, embarrassment already high on his cheeks, but Neal merely reins him back in with a strategically placed hand where Mozzie can't quite see between their close pressed bodies. All the better that he can't, not that he couldn't guess by how Peter bites in a curse or even how Neal's eyes are glinting with intent.

(If Mozzie were a lesser man, he would call him shameless. But granted, Mozzie was Mozzie and this was only worthy of a raised brow at most.)

"Hey Moz," Neal tilts his head back to look at him in greeting, lapel dishevelled and dress shirt seeing better days, "did we have something on tonight?"

"Nope," he gestures at the wine and then the watch he doesn't have on his wrist and explains, "I have high-stakes Candy Land to tend to in 10."

"Will another Lafite get you downstairs now?"

"If you insist."

"I do."

Mozzie stands up, pours the rest of the opened Lafite into his glass before grabbing the offered bottle from Neal's extended hand. The rings on his fingers make a nice sound against the glass when he wraps his hand around the slender neck of the bottle. He tips his head to nod at the Man in passing.

"Suit."

"Haversham."

"I saw nothing."

"Right out that door now, Moz."

He raises the bottle in good humour and even closes the door behind him.

XXX Kuro


End file.
